


Cheek to Cheek

by WithlovePam



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithlovePam/pseuds/WithlovePam
Summary: Being Henry Cavill's plus size girlfriend can be tough, but it will always be amazing.What I imagine it would be like to be a plus size woman in a life like that.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic, so I hope it's good.
> 
> Please, be aware that this fic mentions eating disorders, body shaming and cyber bullying. If any of those topics are sensitive for you, I ask you to proceed cautiously or try another fic by the many amazing authors in this website.
> 
> By the way, English isn't my first language, so I ask all of you to be a bit patient with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

_"Can anyone tell her that Henry deserves better than a whole bunch of fat wrapped in ugly clothes?"_

_"Omg he could do so much better than a fat cow! Wtf is going on??"_

_"She is not good enough for him. Do we have to spell it out for her?"_

You could feel the tears coming down your face. You were reading the article one of the tabloids had posted about a photo of you and Henry when you went out for groceries. It was bad enough the article had a picture of you picking up some ice cream and focused on how 'that would be bad for your body', but when you read the comment section… it was soul crushing.

You were no stranger to the pressure of being thin. It was a part of your life as much as for any other woman. And considering you have always been a plus sized woman it was obvious to say that body shaming has always been a part of your life. But ever since Henry asked you out it felt like a thousand times worse.

You didn't believe he could even like you at first. You two met on the set of one of his movies. Since you were the Production designer's assistant, it was easy for the two of you to be in constant contact. You don't know what you did, to be honest, but it took him months to convince you to have dinner with him at his place. At first, you thought he had some kind of fat fetish or something, but he was the perfect gentleman and it wasn't exactly hard for you to have feelings for him. So, at first, you thought you could handle it; the whole dating with a superstar kind of thing.

You love Henry. None of you had said those words to each other yet, but you know you love him. But God, it was so hard to read people saying he deserves better than you and knowing it's true. He is so amazing and so beautiful he deserves someone just as beautiful beside him, someone who would be in a vegan market and not picking up some chocolate chips ice cream.

You checked the time and realised Henry would be home soon. Since you took some vacation time he insisted you spend it at his place. You didn't mind so much, since he did have a pool and some cool things around. But the downside is that you couldn't cry the whole night long. You didn't want him to worry about you.

So you got up, went to the bathroom and washed your face. When you felt like you were looking decent, you went back to the living room and turned the TV on, but paid no mind to it. In fact, your thoughts were miles away, in the memories of your early teens.

Back then, you lost a lot of weight. But you did it by not eating and throwing up if you ever ate something. You would drink tons of coffee just to take the edge of hunger off of you. And you had been exercising more, to the brink of exhaustion. Soon your mom found out and you had to go through years of therapy to not want to do it again. And it had worked really well, until now.

'I mean… it would help. I would still be with him, but no more mean comments…'

If you could lose weight, no one would say that Henry was too good for you. You'd finally be good enough for him… No harm in trying, right?

You were so lost in thought you almost didn't hear Henry coming inside.

"Y/N! I'm home! And I brought dinner" - he said walking up to you and showing the boxes of pizza.

You gave him your best fake smile and gave him a little peck on the lips - "Awn Henry, thank you. But I already ate. Sorry, I didn't know you would feel like pizza today"

His smile fell a bit and he looked concerned for a second - "Are you sure? I got your favorite."

Widening the already fake smile, you caressed his cheeks - "Thank you babe, but I am feeling a bit tired right now. Must be the painkillers I took for my headache. You enjoy your pizza and I will go to bed, okay?"

He was even more concerned now - "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry, it's just a headache, I promise." - with a last peck on the lips you went to the room the two of you were sharing and laid down. You felt emotionally exhausted, so it was easy for you to fall asleep. It was probably why you didn't flinch when he laid down next to you.

The next day, as usual, you woke up with Henry. He had to wake up early for his interview on a new TV show, so you did too, to have breakfast with him.

"How about scrambled eggs today?" - you asked after kissing him good morning.

"Sounds amazing" - He said smiling

"Okay, go take your shower and I will cook" - you said getting up. Henry tried to hold you back to him, but the moment his hands touched your belly you jumped out of bed. That made Henry look at you wide eyed. You tried to laugh to take the tension off.

"Sorry, you know how ticklish I am. Go shower, I will get breakfast ready."

As fast as you could you went for the kitchen. You took a moment to calm down and started taking out the ingredients when you remembered your promise to yourself, to be better and worthy of Henry's love.

With that in mind you prepared Henry's eggs and toast and served it with some coffee just the way he likes it. As for you, you took a large cup and filled it with black coffee and no sugar and started to drink it. You could feel your stomach complaining to you, but you kept drinking it anyways.

Henry noticed you didn't make a plate to yourself, but when he questioned you about it all you said was that you didn't feel hungry yet. You could see he was getting concerned, but decided to let it go, since he had to leave soon.

He gave you a lingering stare and a long kiss before leaving, but could tell he wasn't entirely convinced by you.

Short after he left you went to the gym. The perks of dating a guy who has to be as fit as him is that he had a gym at home. You spent around 3 hours in there and pushed your body to its limit. You felt sore all over and so, so hungry.

But you didn't give up. The next couple of days you kept on the same routine. Whenever you felt like fainting you would cut half an apple and eat it. Sometimes that wouldn't settle in your stomach and you would need to throw up; but other than that, you drank only juice, coffee and water to keep yourself going. Everyday you pushed your body to the point where you would lay on the ground and feel like you wouldn't be able to get up ever again.

Henry took notice of your change in behavior and would often question you if everything was okay. He knew something was off, but didn't want to pressure you. Until about a month after you had started your 'diet'. You had already gone back to work, but Henry asked you to stay in his home for a while longer. Since it was closer than your apartment, you didn't see why not. Besides, you could keep exercising.

You could see some difference in the mirror and on your clothes. You could feel like you were a bit lighter and that kept you excited, even if the pain in your stomach felt like it would kill you sometimes. But you also felt more and more like you would faint at any moment, especially when you were working out. You knew it was dangerous, but you had to keep doing it. You needed to be worthy.

One day, however, you were pushing yourself harder than usual. You had heard some mean comments while you were picking some more apples and felt frustrated with yourself. You had to work out harder, so that's what you did.

You were running on the treadmill when you felt your vision starting to go black for a split second. You kept going, hoping you wouldn't fall down your face, but when you felt your vision going black for the second time you decided to stop. You could feel your legs trembling, you had this buzzing in your ears and you could feel your heart beating on the tip of your fingers.

You tried to leave the gym, heading to your room, when Martha, the maid, saw you.

"Miss, are you okay? You look a bit pale." - she asked, but you could barely listen to what she was saying. When you looked up to her your legs gave up and you fell on the gym's floor. The last thing you heard before everything went dark was Martha screaming for help.

\---

He knew he should be paying attention to the interview, but he couldn't take you off his head.

Henry knew something was going on. He noticed how you never ate anything for breakfast with him anymore, how you always felt tired, he noticed the bags under your eyes getting darker and most of all he noticed how jumpy you were to his touch.

Add to the list the night before when he saw you heading for the shower and saw how much thinner you had gotten and he was officially terrified. He knew you'd always had problems with your body, but to lose so much weight on such a short time? Something was definitely very, very wrong.

He tried to focus on the interview, but all he wanted to do was go home and talk to you and find out what was happening. Once everything was finished he was taking the sound equipment off when his manager came to talk to him.

"Henry, I have bad news"

"I know, the interview wasn't good, but I'm just distrac-"

"Henry, no." - that made Henry look up to him and see the concerned look on his manager's eyes - "Henry… Y/N is in the hospital."

He could literally feel his blood turning cold - "What?"

"C'mon, I already called for the car." - his manager said, taking him by the shoulders and leading him to the parking lot.

Henry didn't know how he was able to walk. He could feel his heart stopping. What had happened? Was it related to your new habits? Had an accident happened?

Once inside the car he asked just that.

"I don't know. The hospital called and said she was stable, then I called Martha and she said Y/N fainted on the gym's floor, so she called the emergency." - seeing the state Henry was, his manager put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly - "She is stable, she is fine."

That did little to nothing to ease his mind.

Once they got to the hospital it felt like he could finally move again. He left the car and went to the reception as fast as his legs could carry him and asked for you.

The nurse called for the doctor who was treating you. He presented himself as Doctor Gomez and took Henry to the room where he saw you laying there, still unconscious.

"What happened?" - Henry asked, never taking his eyes off you.

"Please, sit down." - Dr. Gomez asked before he went on - "We had to run some exams to understand what caused her to faint and to see if she had any concussion… There is no easy way to put this, but your girlfriend is suffering from malnutrition, fatigue and is showing signs of early anemia. We ran some tests to see her stomach contents and it was completely empty, aside from a lot of liquids. It also appears she is starting to develop an ulcer. We also examined her throat and there appears to be signs of recent regurgitation. And her muscles are showing signs of straining and lack of proper rest."

Henry was glad he was sited, because he felt weak on his knees and completely out of words.

"What I mean to say is, mister Cavill, your girlfriend is showing clear signs of anorexic and bulimic behavior." - Hearing that out loud made Henry take a sharp breath - "It's not unusual for us to get patients like her. Plus size women suffer a lot with the social pressure to be thin and often feel like their only way out is through unorthodox methods. We have her under an intravenous serum to help her with the anemia and get her vitamins levels up again. But she needs to eat and rest her body. We will recommend a therapist too."

Henry was crying and looking at you motionless on a hospital bed. He couldn't believe you would get to this point.

"Look, mister Cavill, I know it must be hard, but you have to understand that this is more common than we all would like it to be. What we can do now is offer any help that we can. Be here for her." - the doctor said before leaving the room.

Henry cried even harder after the medic left the room. He took your hand closest to him and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. He knew you had your issues, he knew how hard it was for you to believe he wanted to be with you, that he liked you.

As if he would still use that word. "Like" wasn't how he felt for a long time now. He loves you, with all of his heart. He has loved you since the first date, if he was honest with himself. He just didn't want to scare you off.

When he invited you to stay with him, in his house, during your vacation and even after that, it wasn't because he just wanted his girlfriend close or because he wanted you to prepare breakfast for him. It was because he wanted to feel how it would be if he asked you to live with him, because that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to live with you and always come home to you.

He was lost in thought, but the moment you began to stir he got up and turned his full attention to you.

"Hey darling… I'm right here" - he whispered while holding your hand and pushing your hair away from your face.

"Henry? What… Where am I?" - you said, still feeling dizzy.

"You are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

You groaned. You did remember, but you just didn't want to talk about it. So you just nodded your head.

"The doctor ran some tests while you were passed out…" - he said tentatively - "Y/N… Sweetheart, why are you doing this to yourself?"

It was all too much for you. You started crying about everything you hadn't cried so far. All the mean comments, all your insecurities, everything just came back to you and you didn't have the strength to hold it back in anymore. So you cried. Henry got on the edge of the bed and hugged you close to him, pressing his lips to the top of your head. He let you cry on his chest, knowing you needed to let everything out.

It was a long while before you started to calm down, but he still held you close.

"You deserve so many good things, you know?" - He heard you saying with your head still on his chest - "You are so funny, adorably nerdy, beautiful… You are the full package. You are everything I could ever wish for. What every girl could ever wish for. You deserve the best of everything. The best career, the best life and… The best girl."

"Y/N, you know I-"

"No Henry, please, just… Let me talk. Please" - He sighed, but pressed his lips to your head and told you to go on then.

"I know what everyone thinks about me. About us. I have always seen what the tabloids and your fans say about me. I hear people when they think they're being quiet, but aren't really trying to not be heard. I know I'm not good enough for you. But you see… I'm selfish." - You took a deep breath and brushed away some more tears - "I didn't want to tell you like this, but I love you Henry. You always make me so happy and you are so amazing it was stupidly easy to fall in love with you. And I didn't want… I couldn't bring myself to let you go. So I had to be better. I had to become the woman you deserve. You deserve someone you can go out with and not be afraid of that TMZ guy saying you adopted a whale. You deserve someone who isn't afraid if you touch their belly or their tights. You deserve someone who can have sex with the lights on. You deserve someone who is beautiful and doesn't bring you down. You deserve someone you can show to the world and not some fat, ugly cow who makes you look like you lost your fucking mind."

You were back to crying, but the moment you began you couldn't stop talking until everything was out.

"I tried Henry. I've been trying so hard to be that woman. To be deserving of you. I promise that if you give me some more time I can be that woman. I promise I can work even harder to be beautiful. I've been looking into surgeries too, I promise you I can be what you deserve. Just, please, don't break my heart yet. I know everyone tells you to leave me, but I love you. Please, just let me try a bit more to be worthy of your love. If you can't it's okay. I understand and I don't want you to force yourself to be with me out of pity. But if you can find anything in your heart that is able to give me that chance, please, can you consider it?"

Henry couldn't keep it together any longer. He took your head in his hands and made you look at him.

"I need you to listen to me now, Y/N. Can you do that?" - once you nodded your head he carried on - "You keep saying what you think I deserve. And you keep talking about what other people who don't even know me think I deserve. But have you ever asked me what I want?" - you shook your head, looking down - "No, look at me. I need you to look at me, so I know you hear and understand what I am saying to you" - so you looked him in the eyes and waited for him to continue.

"Y/N, all I ever wanted was someone who understood me. Who didn't see me as Henry Cavill: the actor, the superman, the whatever role I played before. Someone who didn't see me just for some abs and money. All I wanted was to deserve someone who would see me for me. Someone who would talk to me about video games, even if she didn't understand most of it, but still tried because I love it so much. I wanted to be deserving of someone who would hear me shouting to the TV about the Chiefs and laugh at how ridiculous I look. I wanted someone who would be there for me whenever I have a bad day and don't treat my problems and if they were nothing just because I am famous. All I ever wanted was to deserve a woman who would love the real me and love her back… I finally got that. Remember the first time we really met?" - you smiled a bit at that memory - "You do, of course. You called me an asshole for saying the detail on the costume was stupid and no one would see it. And you were, as usual, right. But the thing is that no one calls me an asshole to my face. That was when I started to pay attention to you. And from that moment I saw everything I could ever wish for in a woman. You know what I saw?"

You shook your head no.

"I saw a fierce worker. You were never afraid to speak your mind, no matter if it was to one of the executives. I saw a loyal friend. You were never afraid to defend your friends and colleagues if anyone got an unfair treatment. I saw a humble person. You always treated everyone around you, from the cleaning lady to the director with the same education and respect. I saw a funny woman. You have always been able to make everyone around you laugh. You always took the tension off a space. You always made everyone feel comfortable and welcomed, but you also could stand up for yourself whenever someone crossed a line. I saw a beautiful soul and a beautiful body." - you looked down again at that but he raised you head again.

"Hey, I know you don't believe me and trust me when I say how much this hurts. I wish I could give you my eyes, just so you could see what I do. You are beautiful to me and I have thought that from the moment I first saw you. And I'm going to tell you all the things I think are beautiful about you. The list is long, but I will start with the bits I like the most. Your eyes, for starters. They are so expressive you don't even need words for me to understand what you are thinking. They have this beautiful almond shape and I could lose myself in that hot chocolate color. And then we have your nose. It's so beautiful and so perfect for you. It is so harmonious with your lips too. And God, your lips. I feel like I could write a book just to talk about your lips and the way you smile. The way you laugh. So carefree, so beautiful, so pouty, so… seducing. Your lips were the first thing I noticed about you…" - he gave you a quick peck on the lips with that - "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I love kissing your lips. Always so soft. And your neck too. You have a beautiful neck, you know? It's so elegant. Just like your shoulders. I love when you use anything off the shoulder, more so because usually that also makes your boobs look even more delicious than they already look. The first time I saw your chest, waist and hips shape I wanted to get my hands on you. You might even complain about your love handles, but to me it's just more of you for me to touch, to feel, to love."

You were blushing and crying again by now, but you have never felt your heart so full of love before.

"I could and I will go on and tell you all the little things I love about you everyday for as long as you let me, but I want- no, I need you to understand that I love all of you. I love your body and I love your soul and to me you're completely beautiful. You are right when you say I deserve someone perfect for me. You just need to realize and to understand that I already have that. The perfect person for me is you. Only you. So please, please stop thinking you don't deserve me. Stop thinking you need to 'become beautiful' so I will be with you. Stop thinking you need to go through a surgery or that you need to starve yourself so I will remain by your side. If anything I don't feel like I deserve you. You don't need to be anything else for me to love except being yourself. I don't care what anyone says. My family loves you. My friends love you. Kal loves you. I love you. And that's all that matters to me. And if some ignorant people think they have any right to say otherwise, it's not my problem. And least of all yours. I love you. All I need is for you to love me back."

You smiled and threw your arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss he promptly answered.

"Henry Cavill… I am scandalously in love with you." - you said, smiling up at him.

"And I love you. Can you promise me you will share any and every insecurity you have with me in the future? And to not starve yourself anymore? Please, you have no idea how scared I was."

"I'm sorry I got so far with that, but I can promise you I won't ever let that happen again. Can you forgive me for making you worry?"

"There is nothing to apologize for." - He said kissing your temple. - "Let's focus on getting you better, okay?"

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you. Scandalously." - he said laughing softly before kissing you again.

\---

15 months have gone by since that day in the hospital and yours and Henry's relationship has gone even stronger now. When the first premier he had to attend came by, you were there, by his side. He made sure to always have you in his arms and when a reporter asked him about your relationship he said, without hesitation, that he loves you with all his heart.

It was strangely comforting how after that so many of his fans started showing support on social media. There were even a few memes about "finding a guy who looked at you the same way Henry Cavill looked at Y/N". Of course there were still many haters, but therapy and sharing your insecurities with Henry helped you not care about those so much.

You finally moved in with Henry too. Since you left the hospital you had orders to not be alone for the following few months, just to make sure you wouldn't revert to those poor eating habits. A week after that he said he really wanted you to move in with him. What could you possibly say other than "yes"?

Today you had a day off and in the morning you woke up to Henry bringing your breakfast in bed. He had his coffee right beside you and before he left with the tray he kissed you in a special way he knows leaves your mind a huge blank canvas. Then he said he had a surprise and that you should dress comfortably before giving his cheeky grin and leaving with a wink.

"Handsome bastard"

After a quick shower you put on your most comfortable jeans and a black shirt before heading downstairs. There you saw Sophie, your best friend

"OH MY GOD, SOPH?" - you said running to her.

She laughed as you two hugged and laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love to see you, but what are you doing here?" - you asked holding her by the shoulders

"Well… I am here to take you to the spa! Henry made appointments for the two of us and I have to make sure you have the greatest time" - she said with a huge smile looking past you and you looked back to see Henry smiling softly at the scene.

"But… why?" - you asked him.

"I just have a surprise for you tonight. And I wanted to make something nice for my amazing girlfriend. Don't you like it?" - He asked, sounding worried for a second.

"No! No! I mean, I love it. Thank you. It just got me by surprise, that's all." - you said walking up to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, and if I don't take you away right now we will be late. And don't try to deny you would spend a good amount of time with your boyfriend over there." - Sophie said dragging you by the hand.

You smiled and looked back, sending Henry a kiss that he pretended to take and put in his heart. You knew Soph wasn't wrong, so you let her drag you to the car.

The day passed by and you didn't even notice. You and Sophie went through some treatments, had a light lunch and basically had the best day two friends could have together. By the time you were going through your last treatment, one of the employees came with some boxes and a note and said they were for you.

_"Sweetheart, these gifts are for you to use tonight. I hope you like them. But if you don't, just say the word and others will be picked out for you. See you later. All my love, your Henry."_

"Awwwn, that's sweet! Open them!" - Sophie said reading the note over your shoulder.

As you opened them you couldn't help but gasp. Inside one of the boxes was the most beautiful dress you had ever seen. Off the shoulder with a v-neckline and a short sleeve, a delicate waistline and the skirt, made with a light material, was longer in the back than it was in the front. The color was absolutely perfect for you too. And the best thing: it was in your size. Looking in the other smaller boxes you saw shoes, accessories and even underwear to go with it. Henry had even added a cream to make sure your tights wouldn't get hurt from walking in a dress.

"Oh my god" - you whispered looking at every single detail.

"Girl, this is beautiful, holy shit! Try it on!" - Soph was just as excited and you couldn't help yourself.

You two had a changing room just for the two of you so you started to put on everything. Henry knew you so well. The underwear was beautiful and made you feel so sexy. When you first put on the dress you were a bit scared. What if it doesn't fit? But when Soph pulled the zipper up and you looked in the mirror the two of you couldn't look away.

It fit perfectly.

"Holy shit Y/N. You look hot" - Soph said looking you up and down. For the first time you didn't disagree with her on this - "Henry really outdid himself here. And I bet he's expecting you. So let's put on a bit of makeup on that beautiful face of yours?"

Smiling, you allowed Sophie to apply some light makeup on you and style your hair in a simple updo.

"There. All is ready. Now off with you missy."

"Thank you so much for today and everything, Soph. I love you." - You said hugging Sophie before going out.

Once outside you were informed a car was waiting for you. You were nervous, but really excited and curious, specially when you noticed the car was taking you to an environmental preservation area close to the city. The driver couldn't say anything to you, per Henry's request. But assured you this was the right place.

Once he got to the limit of where cars could go, you saw Henry there, wearing a dark blue suit you just loved and looked so good in him, and holding a single pink rose.

The driver opened the door for you and Henry was there to take your hand and help you out.

"You look stunning, my love" - he said, giving you a peck on the lips.

"You don't look bad yourself, handsome" - you said, making him smile even more at you - "Now, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'd rather show you" - He said before pulling a tiny control from his pocket and pressing the single button in it. Before your eyes dozens and dozens of fairy lights lighted up the trees and a nice area with what appeared to be those portable wooden floors, made for dancing. And in the center there was a small table for 2, already served, and a beautiful bouquet of red and pink roses in the middle. There was also a small speaker that started playing one of your favorite romantic songs.

You gasped at how beautiful it all was. - "Henry… oh my… this is beautiful… but what's the occasion?" - That was probably the most beautiful thing someone had ever done to you and you couldn't help but get emotional.

Henry placed the flower he had in his hand on your ear and offered you his hand, so you could follow him - "Can't I do something nice for the woman I love?"

Pulling out a chair for you, you sat down and smiled up at him - "You sneaky player. Just wait for your birthday" - laughing along with you he served the both of you some wine before sitting down.

The food was light, but delicious and wine was your favorite. There was something off with Henry tho, and you could feel he was nervous. About what, you had no idea.

Then, Cheek to Cheek by Fred Astaire started playing and he got up before offering you his hand - "Dance with me?"

You smiled before holding his hand. Soon the two of you were dancing around the table, him holding one of your hands and your waist, cheek resting on the crown of your head and you laying your head on his shoulder. The fairy lights were throwing a beautiful glow on everything around the two of you, but it was still possible to see the stars above.

"You know…" - You started saying, looking up at the sky, making him look at you - "I have always wanted to slow dance with someone I loved under the stars." - You looked at him, smiling - "Thank you for giving this to me".

He smiled and kissed you before looking you in the eyes again - "All I wanted, all I want is to give you everything you deserve. Everyday, I want you to know how much I love you. Everyday I want you to know how much I think of you. How I love going home to you. How I love waking up before you just to see the first rays of sunshine hitting your beautiful skin. How I love the way your nose scrunch when you're waking up. How I love when you snuggle close to me and smile while you are sleeping. How you kiss me before we go to bed. How you look so warmly at Kal. Every little detail of you just makes me love you so much… That's why I wanted to make everything perfect for you today. Just to ask you a question."

He looked so scared, but so hopeful at the same time and you were already in tears as you watched him kneeling before you.

"Y/N Y/L/N, Would you do me the great honor to allow me to be your husband, your equal in life, to love you and hold your hand until forever claim us away?" - He said, pulling a tiny blue box with the most beautiful ring you have ever seen in your life.

"Yes! Oh my God! YES YES YES!" - You managed to say before taking hold of his face and kissing him with all the love you had for him. It was messy, with the two of you smiling and laughing like crazy. Henry got up and hugged you, spinning the two of you around, stopping only to give you a deep, loving kiss. He put the ring on your finger and kissed it, before kissing you again.

"I love you, so much" - He said, hugging you.

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for healing me. Thank you for being you. I love you, I love you, I love you." - you said kissing him after each word.

There was a time you would be scared to love and allow someone else to love you for who you are. But here, holding each other under the stars, the smooth breeze passing by and seeing his smile, there was no fear in your heart. There was only Henry, love and the two of you dancing cheek to cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I hope to read your opinions, but most of all I just hope it was good. After all it was inspired by one of my favorite songs.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading it!!


End file.
